User blog:Kaloneous/The Daily Hitman - Uber Absolution Update Blog
Community Updates Welcome everybody to a special uber edition of the Daily Hitman. For those of you who are new, this is a weekly (sometimes monthly) release of information about all things related to the Hitman series. If you haven't already then remember to sign up because we are beginning to grow and starting to become one of the internet’s best and most comprehensive sources of Hitman information. To my regular readers (who know who you are ;) ), welcome back and lets begin! Firstly, I would like to take this opportunity to welcome some new member to the wiki, each of whom have worked diligently on improving articles and images. *CoVert, *Revitalizer, *Raniero R, *Vulfas58, *TobiasRieper47, *Jpx400, *Amit kr Manna, *DanyD, *Zoil476 *Bogdan strete PS3 Featured Editor In some long overdue news, this month's featured editor is Alex007X, who had a total of 986 edits! His role on the Hitman Wiki is that of the community moderator and he has written many top notch Daily Hitman news blogs in the past number of months (among hundreds of other things I won't list here). Congratulations Alex007X!! In the Spotlight In other Community News the Hitman Wiki has been given a place on the Encyclopedia Gamia's Action-Adventure Portal for passing the 500 page mark and for maintaining such a high standard in our articles. Thanks to Revitalizer for the update. Make sure to check out his blog on it for more information. *Revitalizer’s Blog Community Userboxes In honor of our 500+ pages on the wiki, we have some new userboxes for anyone that would like to spruce up their userpage. Credit to Dotman and TLR. *Userboxes Community activity It is with great pleasure that I announce that we have a new affiliate to the Hitman Wiki and a prominent member of the Hitman Community himself. CoVert, the creator and administrator of the Hitman Hideout, a multilingual website featuring everything Hitman series related has allowed us to use images which he himself has created and acquired. The site itself can now be read in English, German, Polish and French and the Hitman wiki looks forward to a long and fruitful collaboration with CoVert. Hitman Updates Warning possible Spoilers beyond this point - Proceed with Caution! ''Hitman: Absolution'' News ''Hitman: Absolution'' – New Information The Saints ICA File The ICA (International Contract Agency) files are a series of videos that provide in-depth background information on the main cast in Hitman: Absolution and feature exclusive art from comic artist Ben Oliver. This video reveals that the Saints began as an experimental wetworks unit. Proposal for the formation of the hit squad came directly from Benjamin Travis. I will say no more in case of spoilers but the video contains much more information if you wish to know more. The leader of "The Saints" is voiced and played by Vivica Fox. An American actress best known for her roles in Kill Bill, Batman & Robin and Independence Day. Fans can meet the talent behind the new character in another video filmed on the set of Hitman: Absolution during the performance capture sessions at Giant Studios. Saints ICA File information revealed. Hope News Times & Teaser Screenshots Hope News Times - Issue 1 to 8 : Article of interest: Issue 1, Issue 2, Issue 3, Issue 4, Issue 5, Issue 7 and Issue 8.'' There's panic on the streets of Hope and many of the local residents are putting their faith in Sheriff Skurky to put an end to it. After the latest grisly piece of news, Skurky has laid down the gauntlet to whoever is causing these tragic incidents. For the first week in quite a while, nobody appears to have been killed in the town of Hope. That said, a local resident is missing and the police are on the hunt. Where do you think Tyler has gone to? The full report can be found in the seventh and eighth issue of the Hope News Times. Hope News Times Gallery Hope News Times - Issue 1.jpg|Hope News Times - Issue 1. Absolution - Hope News Times Issue 2.jpg|Hope News Times - Issue 2. Absolution - Hope News Times Issue 3.jpg|Hope News Times - Issue 3. Hope News Times - Issue 4.jpg|Hope News Times - Issue 4. Hope News Times - Issue 5.jpg|Hope News Times - Issue 5. Hope News Times - Issue 7.jpg|Hope News Times - Issue 7. Hope News Times - Issue 8.jpg|Hope News Times - Issue 8. Although the pictures itself would just make you wondering what they are about, looking at their respective articles in Barcode Society would reveal some of the mysteries. The links are above (just below the heading). Issue 6 of the Hope News Times is currently unavailable as the town was apparently in mourning after an unknown incident (and a series of mysterious deaths) in Hope. However, the Facebook page also reveals some more interesting screenshots that may reveal more of the happenings in Hope, Idaho. Hitman FaceBook page. Hope & 47 Gallery Overlooking hope.jpg|In-game image of Agent 47 overlooking Hope. Rosewood Orphanage Chapel.jpg|Rosewood Orphanage Chapel. 47 disguised in a dougnut shop.jpg|47 disguised in a dougnut shop. 47 killing Tyler in Hope.jpg|47 killing Tyler in Hope. 47 sneaking while disguised.jpg|47 sneaking while disguised. 47 stands on the streets of Hope.jpg|47 stands on the streets of Hope. Hope Bar Fight.jpg|Hope Bar Fight. King of ChinaTown 47 disguise.jpg|King of ChinaTown 47 disguised as a DJ. King of ChinaTown Bomb.jpg|King of ChinaTown Bomb. Concept Art by Ben Oliver.jpg|Concept Art by Ben Oliver. Developer Interviews at E3 At E3 the Gamercast crew grabbed Hakan Abrak, Lead Producer on ''Hitman: Absolution to have a brief chat about IO Interactive's upcoming game. Some cool details are revealed in this video and it's definately worth a watch. '' developer interview.]] Exclusive interview with Roberto Marcheshi the Art Director on Hitman: Absolution. Featuring all you need to know about the story, 47's new instinct skills, the ranking systems, the creative kills AND garden gnomes, this exclusive interview should not be missed. Deluxe Professional Edition Announced Today IO Interactive A/S, a Square Enix studio unveiled the Hitman: Absolution Deluxe Professional Edition. The strictly limited Deluxe Professional Edition will include a 10" Agent 47 vinyl statue and the Professional Edition of the game containing; a hard-cover Hitman: Absolution art book, an in-depth making of DVD and the Agency Gun-Pack DL C. Pre-Order customers will also receive immediate access to the Sniper Challenge experience. An exclusive standalone gameplay experience, only available with Hitman: Absolution pre-orders. Featuring online leader boards plus the ability to carry over skill and weapon unlocks into Absolution. The Deluxe Professional Edition will feature stunning presentation packaging and is available for the Xbox 360 video game and entertainment system from Microsoft, PlayStation3 computer entertainment system and Windows PC on November 20th 2012. Jon Brooke, Brand Director IO Interactive commented: "Our community and fans mean the world to us and we've worked hard to create a collectors edition which we think they'll love." Deluxe Edition Announced by Barcode Society. ''Hitman: Absolution'' Awards As we have all come to expect Hitman: Absoltuion and Agent 47 have won some recent highprofiled awards. Among them is the GameInformer “Best of Show” for the recent Attack of the Saints Reveal Trailer. Additionally, Agent 47 beat off lead game characters such as Connor Kenway of Assassin’s Creed III, Master Chief of the Halo series, and 30 other lead charcters of popular gaming franchises. The final tally showed 47 with 66.3% (amounting to over 80,000 votes) and truly shows his title as The Original Assassin. *Agent 47 Wins the MTV Battle Arena of E3. E3 Best of Show Gallery Best of Show.jpg|GameInformer Award. E3 Best of Show.jpg|E3 Best of Show Award. E3 Best of Show setup.jpg|''Hitman: Absolution'' presentation floor at E3. Closing Thoughts '"Only 135 days until Hitman: Absoltuion."' Leprechaun Paddy's day.jpg Well, that's all folks. If you have any comments please leave them below and I hope you have enjoyed another edition of the "Daily Hitman". Credits I would like to give a special thank you to the following people for their continued efforts and recent effort on the wiki's behalf. (You all Rock!) *CoVert *Alex007X *Nesty *Vatsa1708 (especially for all the awesome coding on the main page) *Thundergamer *Vulfas58 *Sector 36 *Bawwris *Third-affliction *Romcombo *Abbuw *TLR Sources Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Blog images